Saphire colored Ebony
by MiraSkyfury
Summary: A cat name Saphira joins Bramblestar in Thunderclan. Will this cause a great war? Or will her Father come looking for her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclamer I do not own any Warrior characters, Just my OC's. Thanks for reading Please Review!**

Saphira where are you going?" Voss called from behind her.  
>" Sorry Voss I have to."<br>" WHY!?"  
>"Voss I have nothing here. Nothing."<br>" What about me. I thought we were close."  
>" After my parents left with my housefolk, I knew had to go to Bramblestar."<br>" Do you love him?"  
>" No, yes, I don't know? Voss thanks for keeping me safe. Goodbye."<br>" I... I...I'll Miss you" Voss touched her nose with his.  
>Saphira jumped over the fence into the Forest. She took a deep breath.<br>"Bramblestar I'm here. "  
>" Good we thought you wouldn't apear." a strange voice said.<br>" Your Not... Your not Bramblestar."  
>" Im here Saphira, that was Jayfeather."<br>" Humph, Ignore Me why Don't You?"  
>" Sorry Squirelflight." Bramblestar and two other cats stepped out. One was a She-cat the other was a Tom.<br>"Are you blind?" Saphira asked randomly.  
>"Ha... Yes I am blind. Not many people know that, though."<br>"Saphira are you sure you want to join."  
>"Yes my da was a wild cat His name was Blackwhisker. I always dreamed of become one."<br>" So she has Warrior blood." Squirelflight remarked. " how well can you hunt and fight?"  
>" I can hunt really well, and fighting is not a problem. I once fended of Spike all by myself."<br>" Spike? Who is that?"  
>" Spike is a bully. He was threating a little Kit, so I attacked him and sent him running home tail tucked."<br>" Nice. But Saphira will not work."  
>" WHAT!?"<br>"Squirrelflight what are you Talking about?" Bramblestar asked.  
>" Oh sorry. The name Saphira. I think Silverpaw will work much better."<br>" oh." Saphira said a little deflated.  
>" What?"<br>" I always dreamed my name would be Ebonypaw."  
>Jayfeather Gasped." How did you know that name?"<br>" I... I... just always liked it i suppose."  
>" Bramblestar that is perfect." Jayfeather said. Agreement came from Squirrelflight.<br>" Ebonypaw it will be." Bramblestar said. " First thing first. Take that Kittypet collar off."  
>" But...But... Okay." She reached up and pressed on something releasing the collar, to where it dropped down on the ground. She quickly buried it.<br>" You'll have to stay outside of the camp tonight. Try to rid yourself of that twoleg stench." Bramblestar suggested." In the Morning Squirrelflight will come and get you."

Ebony Stretched, or Saphira is her real name, And jumped down from the tree she had slept in.  
>" Mrrow. Sleep Long enough?" Squirrelflight asked.<br>" How do you not get chased around all the time?"  
>" What?"<br>" Well you name is partially Squirrel."  
>" Are you done? or are you going to go on until the next full moon?"<br>" Yes Im done. how early is it?"  
>" Sun-High."<br>" WHAT. You LET ME SLEEP TILL NOON? sorry Sun High."  
>" No I just found you. You were smart stay outside our territory. Thornclaw and his patrol would of shredded you."<br>" Well I'm glad I found that tree. Do I still smell like Kittypet?"  
>" No. How'd you get rid of it?"<br>" I rolled in Ferns, Mushrooms, some wild-flowers, wet leaves, and the um river."  
>" RIVER? How far did you go?"<br>" Just along the Border, then I stumbled into a River."  
>" Okay. We are about to reach the camp. Some of the cats will be Hostile, but only because you are a strange cat, once they get to know you, you'll be fine." Suddenly a patrol walked through the entrance.<br>" Squirrelflight who is this?" A cat growled.  
>" It's okay Brackenfur."<br>" But she is a Rogue."  
>" Yeah and she want's to Join our clan."<br>" But she isn't... doesn't have clan blood."  
>" Actually I do. My Father is Blackwhisker. " Ebony butted in. A collective gasp came from the Patrol.<br>" You mean THE Blackwhisker? The one who defeated the Last Tiger?" a Younger cat said from behind.  
>" Mousewhisker you Idiot. It wasn't any Tiger. It was the direct Son of Srouge." A She-cat said.<br>" A-HEM. If you are done talking about the Heroics of Blackwhisker, will you let us enter, and finish hunting."  
>" This is too big to miss."<br>" Fine come along... But no Blabbering about her family."  
>" Okay." Dovewing said cheerfully.<br>They walked and a collective snarl came from the cats by a den. Ebony held her head high and followed Squirrelflight to a hole in a rock. When she walked in she was greeted with a Hello from two cats and a Snarl from a third.  
>" Bramblestar Who is this?" The New cat asked.<br>" Easy Lionblaze, This is Ebony she is going to be joining our clan."  
>" Ach. One rouge after another." at that Bramblestar rolled his eyes.<br>" Brother try to be reasonable. This was Bramblestars decision not yours." Jayfeather stated.  
>" Do you still want to join?" Bramblestar asked<br>" Yes, Holeheartedly." she was almost drowned out by the Yowls outside.  
>Bramblestar Show us this cat. Yes what does she want.' were the demands.<br>" Stay in here." Bramblestar command Ebony, He walked outside and Started talking but she could not here what he said.  
>" She is willing to stay here but not to Track down her Family?" Someone Yowled.<br>" SILENCE." Lionblaze Thundered after Jumping outside." WILL YOU NOT LET YOUR Leader explain?" he questioned" Or will you roar on like a DOG WAITING TO POUNCE?"  
>" WE WANT ANSWERS"<br>" Then ask NICELY." Finely Ebony had enough. She jumped out.  
>" HERE I AM. NOW LET BRAMBLESTAR EXPLAIN."<br>" Now many of you may ask ' Why are we letting another rogue with no clan blood in?' Well we're not. Her father is Blackwhisker." Again collective gasp. " I have decided and the Code says that what the clan leader says is law.  
>" So Saphira. I' Bramblestar leader of ThunderClan. With the powers bestowed upon me by starclan. Give you, your apprentice name, From now on you will be Ebonypaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze." that Shocked everyone. Lionblaze walked forward and they touched noses.<br>" Sorry I was so ruff before." Lionblaze murmured.  
>" It's Okay, I'll be the best apprentice you ever had."<br>" I hope." was the only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

" LOOK OUT " LionBlaze Warned as Dewpaw Pounced on Ebonypaw, Ebonypaw hissed with Frustration ' 3 times today... Patrolling Hunting Anything Except fighting.' As Dewpaw flipped her on her back She gripped his head and Flipped him over. " Hey Whitewing that was a Dirty Trick... OWWWWWWWWW." Dewpaw Hissed as Ebonypaw Battered his nose and then barreled into him knocking him on his back, She planted her front paws on his belly and her hind paws on his tail and legs. " Dead." Ebonypaw said, Letting him up she said " Nice moves, will you teach me some?" " Sure, How did you do that head thing?" Ebony Showed him how to do it and how to prevent it. " Ebonypaw, Dewpaw Lets go Hunt." Lionblaze announced. Ebonypaw jumped with relief. Then yowled as Dewpaw Stepped on her tail. Sorry was the only thing he said. * * * * * * Ebonypaw jumped around, It was her first gathering tonight. " Come on Bramblestar." she mumbled under her breath." Im cold" " Running will warm you." Some one said. " Thanks squirrelflight. Im nervous they won't like me, Because I wasn't born in the clan." " Did you know that Firestar my father was a kittypet before Bluestar brought him here." " Come on Clan lets go." Bramblestar called " Finely talk to you later Squirrelflight." " Alright bye." They started running towards the lake. Upon reaching Windclan territory, They walked three tail lengths from the water. Mousewhisker dropped back and said. " Don't be scared. I know just how you feel." " But you were born in the clan! You didn't have to worry about them not accepting you because you were a Kittypet." " Did you know that Pinestar, the leader before Bluestar, turned into a kittypet. He decided that A kittypets life would be easier than losing his last life as a Clan cat." " And how did the other clans treat you?" " Oh the avoided us like usual. Did you know they call us the Kittypet clan?" " Whys that?" " Because we let so many kittypets in." " Your just being nice! and then they go and insult you.." " Yeah so we call them Fish breath, Frog breath, and Fox dung." " Prepare to cross the bridge." Bramblestar called from up front. " I'll go infront of you." Lionblaze said dropping back. " I'll go behind." Mousewhisker offered. " Thanks Guys." She hopped on lightly and walked across Head and Tail up. after everyone was across Bramblestar ran and jumped on a giant tree. As their was only 2 leaders now Thunderclan conversed with Riverclan. " Kittypet." said a snooty apprentice. " Hey Lizard Dung. Want to say that again?" " You want to fight about it? Mouse Breath?" " You want to go home on you clan mates backs?" Dewpaw said as he walked past. " get lost Rabbit dung." " fine Dung breath." at that instant Bramblestar called a start. Bramblestar Introduced her and everyone except Windclan Cheered. " Don't be to down about it." Mousewhisker whispered. " They haven't cheered since we came here." " That's rude." " I know, but don't hold a grudge against them." " THUNDERCLAN HAVE BEEN STEALING OUR PREY!" 


	3. Chapter 3

You could've heard a leaf drop in the silence that followed.

" Onestar why do you say this?" Mistystar asked.

" My warriors have found Thunderclan scent on our land, and a dead piece of prey."

" Onestar that could be easily the wind, and a rogue." Bramblestar said

" Just as easily as it could of been your warriors." Onestar Snapped.

" Yes, it could have been. but what prof do you have?"

" Prof! Bah. Fine Heathertail and Emberfoot saw your warrior and Apprentice, Lionblaze and Ebonypaw cross our boarders."

" That's funny because we saw the same cats at our boarders." Blackstar said.

Suddenly the clouds covered the moon. All of the leaders froze and stood there staring, strait at Ebonypaw. At the same time Ebonypaw saw a red cat walk up, and whisper ' Three become four and Four will shine like an Ebonypaw.'

Ebonypaw realized that Lionblaze was shaking her.

" What lionblaze?"

" Are you okay? You got this glassy eye look and was staring at nothing."

" Yeah..." she looked up and saw the leaders had the same look." What's up with them?"

" I don't know."

" The Gathering is over, Windclan let's leave." Onestar called. One by one each leader awoke and left with their clans.

" Thunderclan Let's Go now." Bramblestar called.

" That was weird." Mousewhisker said dropping back to talk to them. " First Onestar is blaming you for stealing prey. Then all of the leaders are seeing some sort of vision."

" Yeah I know. But hey at least Onestar shut up."

" Agreed. But lets not dwell on it"

**AN: so whose you fave Character ( Can be my OC's or Warrior characters)?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I maybe updating alot before November as Im trying to get to a stopping point so I can focus on NaNo WriMo. Thanks for Reading! Please Review.**

"Ebonypaw Watch your left" Dewpaw yelled. Ebonypaw quickly got ride of Windclan warrior that was attacking her.

" Thanks, I owe you one." She yelled back. They had been attack at night by Windclan, Who still had a grudge and was using their Lie as leverage.

" WINDCLAN TOO ME." Onestar yelled rallying his warriors, Infront of the nursery that had Two litters of helpless kits. Two of windclan warriors went in the Nursery and dragged out the kits.

" Give us what we want or we kill them." Onestar said. Before Bramblestar could reply Ebonypaw yelled " THAT'S AGAINST THE CODE."

" We have you at our mercy." He smugly replied. " Kittypet."

" What did you call me Fox-Dung." Snarls came from Windclan. Ebonypaw Leaped at Onestar catching him in a death grip, he slumped to the ground unconscience. She quickly leaped Infront of the kits.

" You want the Kits you'll have to go through me."

" And us." Dewpaw and Amberpaw said jumping forward.

" Thanks. " She murmured to them.

" Kittypets. Get out of our way, and we will leave." Someone Snarled. " We didn't want to hurt the Kits that was Onestar."

" Sure it was." Amberpaw said. " You won't leave without more scratches." She darted forward and Bit the speakers Foreleg, he Yowled in pain.

" Stop it Runt or I'll kill you." by this time the kits were safely in Bramblestar den. All of Thunderclan jumped forward and Attacked Windclan sending them running tail tucked


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HIYA! I'm back! Sorry for the little... Long delay in posting! But hey Thanks for sticking with me! I don't own anything execpt Ebonypaw!**

" Do you, Ebonypaw agree to uphold the Warrior code Even if it costs you your life?"

" I Do." She Replied without hesitation.

" Lionblaze as her mentor do you agree she is ready to become a Warrior?"

" Wholeheartedly." He Said.

" Then I, Bramblestar Leader of Thunderclan , With the powers given to me by Starclan. Give you, Your warrior name. From Now on you will be Ebonyheart." Bramblestar annouced.

" Ebonyheart! Dewfang! Amberwhisker!" the clan called. Their mentors calling out the loudest.

Ebonyheart glanced over at Dewfang and Amberwhisker.

" Now as the Warrior Code says you all will sit a vigil. Until then let us eat." Bramblestar said flicking. He jumped down and Threw prey over at the New Warriors. Ebonyheart sat down next to Amberwhisker, and Dewfang. She purred and started eating the sparrow that been given to her. Soon it was dusk and they sat down at the entrance to their camp. They watched the sun set.


End file.
